Samuel Gonzo-Clough
'Samuel Raphael Gonzo-Clough '''is the eldest son of Setomus Clough and Rachel Gonzo-Clough, born on the 22nd of Wintumber, Year 4 of the Sixth Age. He is also the great grandson of Holly J. Genic, Shaun Luxon, Jacob Clough, Zoe Clough, Arrondal Gonzo, and Glaiwyn Gonzo, great nephew of Zach Genic, Taylor Genic, Jacob Genic, Susan Genic, James Genic, Wayne Clough, and Zack Gonzo, grandson of Emma Genic-Clough, Bruce Clough, Alexys Gonzo, and Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, and nephew of Zephon Gonzo, Akiza Gonzo, Blake Bloikon, Elizabeth Genic, and Trace Clough. Samuel begun his life in Yanille, where both Aztarwyn and Setomus sat by Rachel as she gave birth to him. His surname was debated heavily as to whether he would be a Gonzo or Clough, before Rachel stepped in and deemed he would be both. With a shaky agreement, Aztarwyn left the family in peace. It would only take weeks for Samuel to become a Prince, as Aztarwyn took back the empire and Rachel became a queen of a province. He moved in with her to Nashuko Palace, where he would be raised under the wealth and fortune of Das Kaiserreich. As Samuel grew, he felt out of place due to his dual-naming. He wasn't a Gonzo, nor Clough, he was both. As a result he was raised under two conflicting ideologies, love and hate, light and darkness. His sister was a Clough and his brother was a Gonzo, even named after Aztarwyn himself. Samuel wanted to be like his father, though he was focused on making Dorina next in line for the family heir. Aztarwyn III had been receiving increased attention from Rachel as they aged, as he was socially awkward. History Birth Samuel was born in a small home in the military town of Yanille, son of Setomus Clough and Rachel Gonzo-Clough, at the beginning of the 6th Age. When he was born, his grand-parents Emma Marie Genic-Clough, under the alias of Alyssa Luxon, and Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo were present. He was named Samuel later in the week. Samuel was adored by his mother and father, usually he was the topic of discussion for hours. Whatever time Rachel could spend with him, she spent it with him. He kept her up all night with his crying, however he slowly, but steadily, started to improve. On the second week after his birth, after the throne of das Kaiserreich had shifted again, Kaiser Aztarwyn visited Rachel, offering her the position of Queen of the Nashuko Isles, a new province in the empire. She had accepted under the condition the then Alyssa was allowed to be her advisor and Elizabeth, Samuel's aunt, was allowed to live with her. The deal was struck, and soon, baby Samuel was off to a new home. The palace life. Youth After his first few months as a newborn, Samuel had begun to improve on his crying problem that kept his parents awake at night, which usually caused his father to be late for military drills. Samuel and his mother had started to really show their bond together during Setomus' time away from the castle, Rachel tending to him whenever she could. Whenever she wasn't tending to him, he was, thankfully, asleep in his crib. Prior to Samuel's first birthday, the civil war had begun in the empire. Samuel was alone for two nights with his grandmother watching over him, and boy did he cry. He spent hours shedding tears over his mother and father being gone for such a long time, feeling he needed attention. When his parents finally arrived home, Setomus with a broken arm, him and his mother spent hours with each other to make up for the time she wasn't there with him. He was able to sleep when she returned. : ''As more role-play occurs, this will be expanded upon. Personality Samuel, given he is still a baby, has hardly a personality thus far. He's grown very attached to his mother, as all babies do, and normally is mellow, sleeping quite a bit. Appearance Samuel is usually dressed in brown cloth for clothes, to go with his brown eyes. He has a bit of hair on top of his little head, blonde as most young new children have. Samuel also has chubby cheeks, making him all the more adorable. Titles *Prinz of the Nashuko Isles *Prinz of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Languages Spoken *Baby-Speak Trivia *Samuel's middle name Raphael comes from the Teen Mutant Ninja Turtle. *Samuel was the first character of the user Aztarwyn that the giving birth process was role-played out. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Youth Category:Clough Family Category:Gonzo Family Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Genic Family Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Protagonist Category:Godless Category:Vigilante